The Glowing Bride
by Black Boxed
Summary: Ginny gets a surprise visit from her brother on her special day. Sibling fluff.


AN: Written for the One Hour Hardest Challenge on HPFC. I had one hour to write this, so please forgive the typos. I'm particularly excited since this is the first thing I've written in a while.

* * *

She looked in the mirror in front of her. Her hair done up in an elegant twist, red tendrils framing her heart-shaped face. For the first time in her life she knew she was exactly where she wanted to be. In one hour she would be walking down the red carpet to bind souls with the boy she had dreamt of since she was a little girl.

"You're glowing."

Ginny's eyes left her own and looked at the tall figure standing in the door way. "Am I?" She asked with a broad smile.

Ron entered the room and shut the door behind him, a hint of a smile on his own face. "It's a little weird talking to my sister when she's about to wed my best mate."

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

He moved behind her and she snorted at just how much taller he was than her; almost a head taller, in fact.

"I don't know. If things hadn't worked out I wouldn't have known what to do," he said as his smile faded slightly. His expression morphed into an odd look, as he looked into the mirror, almost as if he wasn't even seeing her anymore. "It feels like just yesterday, you were just my little sister. Now you're getting married." He rested his hand on her shoulder.

She smirked and put her hand on top of his and shook it a little. "You know, I wasn't always just your little sister. We were friends once too." She turned. "Remember, when we used to play that stupid game with the snitch where we'd hide it in the house then have to find it?"

"And then we'd lose it again only to have it fly around everyone's face at dinner?"

"Merlin, that got so annoying," she agreed and flopped back on her bed.

Ron laughed. "Then we used to play around with dad's muggle artifacts and he'd get so frustrated because we'd figure out how to use it before he did." He walked over to sit on the bed next to her.

"And you can't forget family Quidditch when no one wanted me to play. Always saying I'd get hurt and cry, but not you. You always said you'd make sure I didn't get hurt." She grinned at the memory and nudged his shoulder. "I don't think I say this very often, but you really are a good brother, Ron."

"Yeah, the things you do for your favourite sister..." The tips of his ears reddened as he brushed off the compliment.

"I'm your only sister, so it doesn't count!" she countered in amusement.

He stood up suddenly. "Oh yeah, I remembered the main reason I came here," he said digging in his pocket. "Hermione was explaining to me about a muggle tradition during weddings something blue, new, borrowed, and... used?"

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "I don't think used is one of them, that sounds strange."

He shrugged. "It's supposed to be for good luck, so here." He tossed her a slender black box which she caught easily.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the velvet. She opened it and had to take a minute to put together what exactly it was. "Is this Bilius' watch?"

"Yeah, I had Lavender fix it into a pendant. It's pretty much everything on the list, but if you don't like it that's alright."

Ginny squinted at the rose pendant. She could tell that it hadn't been transfigured. Whatever Lavender had done was beyond simple magic, it looked quite elegant and very pretty, she thought. It didn't look anything like the watch she had seen in her Uncle's photos. "It's really lovely, Ron." She handed it to him. "Do you mind?"

Ron took the necklace as Ginny turned. "So you and Harry, eh? Just knows that if he ever hurts you, I'll pretend he's a rogue Death Eater."

With the necklace on her neck Ginny snorted a laugh and dug her elbow in her brother's side. "Oh stop."

A knock came on the door and Fleur popped in. "Thirty minutes."

Ron cursed. "I guess I better get back to Harry."

Her ears practically perked. "How is he doing?"

A private, knowing smile came across Ron's face. "Nervous." Ginny looked at Ron with worry. "No, no." He laughed. "Trust me, from experience, it's a good nervous. Like a very good nervous," he stressed. "I really do have to get back though."

"Wait!" Ginny called after him.

Ron stopped at the door as she rushed up to him and threw her arms around he waist. "Thank you for the gift, Ron."

He wrapped his arm around her loosely. "Don't mention it. Just be happy, alright?"

"With him, I'm nothing but happy."

He removed his arm. "Good. Keep that glow though, it looks good on you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
